Life is Strange: Deluxe
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: *L.I.S, but with added stuff* Max Caulfield gains the power to manipulate time due to a chance encounter in the bathroom following her art lesson. She reconnects with best friend Chloe Price and meets fellow student and nephew of Ms. Grant. The three must work together to delay the storm and stop corruption going in Arcadia. Max x Warren (Grahamfield)
1. Opening AN

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86/King Reeses here.**

 **This is my very first story in the Life is Strange fandom. I recently found out about this game about a month ago when browsing for something to watch on one of my favorite LPer's videos. Long story short, I've grown to really love the game to the point that I want to jump into the L.I.S fandom. I have watched a couple of LPs and am currently playing two different save files on the PC version of the game.**

 **Story Title: Life Is Strange: Deluxe**

 **Story Summary: *L.I.S, but with added stuff* Max Caulfield gains the power to manipulate time due to a chance encounter in the bathroom following her art lesson. She reconnects with best friend Chloe Price and meets fellow student and nephew of Ms. Grant. The three must work together to prolong the storm from happening and stop corruption going on at Blackwell.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Life is Strange, save for things not present in the actual game.**

 **This story will be mostly canon, but with a lot of added things not in the game.**

 **Blackwell Academy will have more areas to access.**

 **Explore Max's old house Arcadia Bay house.**

 **Max will have more than just two choice options in critical situations.**

 **More characters will play major roles.**

 **Storyline will be more than just five days. There will still be a storm, but not within the five day period.**

 **I will be adding a main OC in this story and he will serve as a brother figure to Chloe in this story.**

 **Multiple P. , not just Max.**

 **People you couldn't previously interact with in the game will be available to talk to.**

 **Max will still have her rewind, but I'm going to have Max find out things another way rather than talk to someone then rewind and bring up what the person says before rewinding.**

 **Chloe will have powers. Chloe's power will be that of being able to wish for it and it happens fast. Chloe's powers will be more connected to the storm than Max's powers. I say this because at the end of Episode 1, Chloe rants about wanting to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and Max immediately has a vision about the storm. Therefore, Chloe's thoughts and actions will either speed up or slow down the storm. Her positive thoughts and wishes will slow the storm down, but her anger will speed things along.**

 **My OC will have a power similar to Chloe's, but his power will only affect people in a positive or negative way based off of what he writes down on pen or paper. For example, if my OC writes down that he wants Victoria Chase to get diarrhea in the middle of one of Mr. Jefferson's lectures, it will happen.**

 **The glass bottle hunt at American Rust will not happen in this story because that part is way too damn tedious and boring.**

 **The Dark Room investigation puzzle with the big board will not happen because I almost rage quit the game on my first save file out of boredom with being stuck on that part too long.**

 **I'm just going to say this now, David Madson WILL be a major villain in this story. I do not care that he turns out to be one of the good guys and saves Max from Mark Jefferson near the end of the game. I just can't get myself to like him, so sorry David Madson fans.**

 **As for shipping in this story, as much as I love seeing Chloe and Max together, I also like Max and Warren together, too. Chloe may be paired with Justin. I don't know yet. My OC will also be shipped with someone, but you'll have to wait and read for that.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Name: Maxine "Max" Caulfield**

 **Age/DOB: September 21st 1995, (18)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Bio: Max Caulfield is an Arcadia Bay native that attends Blackwell Academy to pursue a career in photography. Max is a young woman that keeps to herself, but deeply cares about the few friends she does have at Blackwell. Max has a habit of being nosy, often looking at things that get her yelled at by her peers.**

 **Relationships: Max is best friends with Chloe Price, good friends with Kate Marsh and Warren Graham.**

 **Enemies: Max has a fierce rivalry with Vortex Club members, Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott. Max is also on shaky ground with faculty members, David Madson and Principal Ray Wells.**

 **Name: Chloe Elizabeth Price**

 **Age/DOB: March 11th 1994, (19)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Bio: Chloe Price is an Arcadia Bay native that's rough around the edges and very quick to anger, due to the loss of her father, William, Max's move to Seattle and the disappearance of her friend, Rachel Amber six months prior. She's a former student at Blackwell Academy. Despite Chloe's tough exterior, she's very caring and very sensitive.**

 **Relationships: Chloe is best friends with Max Caulfield, knows Kate Marsh, knows Justin and becomes friends with Warren.**

 **Enemies: Chloe's number one enemy is her step-father, David Madson, often times calling him Step-Douche, Step-Dildo or Step-Ass. Chloe also doesn't like Victoria Chase.**

 **Name: Quincy Washington**

 **Age/DOB: June 18th 1995 (18)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Bio: Quincy is a Wisconsin native and is the nephew of Blackwell science professor, Michelle Grant. Quincy transferred to Blackwell, due to being related to one of it's professors and to be apart of their writing program. Quincy loves to watch old cartoons like Garfield and Friends, Roadrunner and Coyote, Tweety Bird and Sylvester and other old shows where the villain gets hurt. He also likes to watch court and crime shows. Quincy's other activities include writing stories, urbex (urban exploration/exploring abandoned places). He likes to pull pranks on people as well. Like his Aunt Michelle Grant, he has a mouth on him and can be very easy to anger. He's also a bit of a loner, like Max, minus the nosiness.**

 **Relationships: Quincy, when he social, hangs out with Warren, Daniel and Alyssa.**

 **Enemies: Quincy, like most students at Blackwell, doesn't like Victoria Chase or Nathan Prescott. But unlike most of those people, he has the guts to openly fight back against both Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott. Also, due to a bunch of past experiences during his time in Wisconsin, he has a prejudice towards Kate Marsh for her strong religious beliefs.**

 **That's all I have for now.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Episode 0: Setting Things in Motion

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86/King Reeses here.**

 **Like I mentioned in my opening A/N, there will be some additions and changes to things. Therefore, things will NOT be starting off with Max's tornado vision.**

 **This will be written as if I'm playing the game.**

 **Bold Underline = Critical Decision**

 _ **Bold Italics = Conversati** **on/Non Critical Decision** **  
**_

Regular Text = Dialogue and narration

 _Italics = Thought dialogue_

 **Life is Strange: Deluxe**

 **Please select your save file.**

 **Normal Mode (Hold left mouse button and drag north)**

 **Deluxe Mode (Hold left mouse button and drag south)**

 **Loading character select menu**

 **Play as Max Caulfield (Drag mouse to the west)**

 **Play as Chloe Price (Drag mouse to the east)**

 **Multi-Perspective (Drag mouse to the north)**

 **Loading Game**

 **Episode 0: Setting Things in Motion**

 **Thursday, October 3rd, 2013**

* * *

 **Chloe's POV:**

* * *

My printer was humming as several duplicate pages with the same content came out. I had Piano Fire playing in the background as I was waiting impatiently for them to be done printing. I got up from my computer chair and made my way over to one of my many messy dressers and opened one of the dresser drawers.

I pulled out a picture that was taken of me from over five years ago. The picture had me with strawberry blonde hair wearing a pirate costume. The girl standing next to me was also dressed up as a pirate. Before I knew it, I felt anger come to me as I looked at the picture. I clanged my right fist in anger and threw the picture across the room as I started to breathe heavily out of anger.

"You leave me for five fucking years and not one fucking text or phone call when you move back!" My voice was raising as the thought of abandonment was now present.

I went into my pocket and pulled out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I pulled one of the cigarettes out before putting one end into my mouth before lighting the other end. I tossed the cigarettes onto my bed before taking a long drag of the cigarette. I removed the cigarette as I exhaled. The smoke filled the room as I began to calm down. I took several more drags as the music continued to play in the background. Once I was done with the cigarette, I went to the ashtray and put the cigarette out.

I walked over to the picture that I threw out of anger just a few minutes earlier. I put it back where I got it from and shut the drawer.

The printer finally stopped and I took a deep breath. I shut my radio off and put the CD back where I got it. I then took the picture out and took a look at it.

The picture was me with my current blue hair and beanie and next to my picture was that of a girl with dirty blonde hair. _'Oh Rachael, where the fuck can you be?'_ I thought to myself. _'Wherever you are, I will find you.'_

I made my way over to my printer and grabbed the many missing posters I had just printed out. I looked them over to make sure I had all of Rachael's details perfect before placing them onto my bed. I then grabbed my phone to check the time. 'Good, still enough time to head over to Blackwell and hang these before classes start letting out,' I thought to myself. 'Somebody there has to know something.'

I put my shoes on and put on my black leather jacket to cover the tattoo on my right arm. Just when I was about to leave my room, I was distracted by pounding at my room door.

"Chloe, open this door right now, that's an order!" came a gruff male's voice from the other side.

I clenched my fists in anger and gritted my teeth. _'Oh great, my Step-Douche, Blackwell's rent-a-pig.'_

The door handle turned and the door opened. My Step-Fucker barged into my room still dressed in his security uniform. He had a scowl on his face and glared at me. "Chloe, when I give you an order, I expect you to show me respect," he said in a demanding tone. "Do you hear me, solider?"

I was so pissed off at this point. I didn't know what to say to him.

 ** _"You're not my father," (Move mouse to the west)_**

 ** _"Calm down and eat some donuts, pig," (Move mouse to the east)_**

I finally figured out what to say to him after glancing over at the stack of missing person posters that were just printed out.

"Would you just calm down and go eat some donuts, pig," I said in a snarky tone. "Get the fuck out of my room, asshole."

David Madson's face wrinkled up and turned red with anger. "You show me some respect, Chloe!" he demanded as he stepped forward and got right in my face. He looked over at the Rachel Amber missing person posters just printed out. "Oh, how cute. You're going to go give this town an eyesore with that loser of a girl? All she did was bring you down, Chloe. Hell, all those people at Blackwell bring you down. It's no wonder you got kicked out of there."

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of my face, you last-rate rent-a-pig!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

David reeled his right hand back and slapped me really hard across the face, leaving a red mark. David now had a look of shock on his face. He slowly left the room and shut the door without saying another word.

My mouth started quivering as tears were now threatening to come to my eyes. I took several deep breaths and I was able to fight off the tears. I grabbed the keys to my rusty old truck before gathering up the rest of my shit. I elected to leave out the window because I didn't want to see Step-Dildo's face right now.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of Blackwell. I turn the keys and shut the truck off before grabbing the fliers and getting out of my truck. No one was around, which meant that class was still going on. I decided to hang the first flier in the parking lot. After doing that, I decided to head towards the main school building where the classes were being held at.

As I was heading there, my mind was elsewhere. ' _Maybe I should wait until sh-no, she left me. She can contact me.'_ I thought to myself as I continued walking. As I was walking and not paying full attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Ow," came a female's voice.

I was jolted out of my own little world when I saw a girl around my age with dirty blonde hair tied in a bun and hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark colored jacket over a white dress shirt, a cross necklace, gray skirt and white tennis shoes. I then realized that I had dropped a few of the fliers when I ran into her.

There was one part of me that wanted to snap at her, but the other part of me knew that it wasn't her fault that I dropped the fliers.

 **Be rude to the girl. (Drag mouse to the west)**

 **Apologize and help her up. (Drag mouse to the east)**

I took a deep breath and after a brief awkward moment of silence, I decided to do the latter.

I reached out my hand to the girl. "Hey, sorry about that," I chuckled. "I was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The girl smiled at me and took my hand as I helped her to her feet. She dusted a few blades of loose grass off of her skirt. "It's okay, ma'am," she said in a kind tone. "I've made that mistake plenty of times."

The girl saw that the fliers were starting to get blown away by the wind.

"Here, let me get those for you," the girl said as she ran and retrieved the fliers before they could get far. "Here you go, ma'am."

I couldn't help but smile at how polite this girl was, but I was annoyed, but in a more fun way so to speak. "Hey, thanks," I said gratefully. "And call me Chloe. I hate being called ma'am. It makes me feel like some authority figure."

The girl laughed at me. "Nice to meet you, Chloe," she said. "I'm Kate Marsh. Mind if I help you put up these fliers? I don't have class for another forty five minutes, and I like to help people."

I couldn't help but feel grateful for Kate. "Well, I could use the company, to be honest," I said. "Where do you want to start?"

"We're closer to the main school building now, so we can start there then finish up at the dorms," Kate suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

With that, me and Kate proceeded to the main building and began putting posters up.

* * *

All the missing person posters were now put up and I was now standing next to my rusty truck with Kate Marsh.

"Thanks for helping me put up all those posters, Kate," I said gratefully. "It's been one fucking stressful day."

Kate flinched when I swore. I quickly forgot that Kate was a Christian and that I had to really watch my mouth around her.

"Sorry, Kate," I laughed.

"It's fine, Chloe," Kate laughed. "I may be a Christian, but even I slip up once in awhile. About a week and a half ago, I was doing community service for the Meals on Wheels program and I accidently dropped a tray that had hot soup filled to the brim when I took it off the trolley cart. I dropped the biggest f-bomb."

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Kate, you're hella funny and really cool," I said before taking out a pen and paper and writing something down. "Here's my number."

Kate took the number and emulated what I did. Once the number exchange was done, the bell rang.

"Hey, it was nice meeting you and talking to you," Kate smiled. "I better get to my art lesson now. I usually help the teacher in class and don't want to be late. You have a blessed day, Chloe."

Kate waved one last time before heading back towards the school. I waved back one more time before getting back into my beat up truck to head back to my Home Shit Home.

* * *

 **That's it for this little prologue.**

 **No, this story will not be completely from Chloe's point of view. I wrote this because at the end of Episode 1 in the games, Chloe mentions that she knows Kate Marsh and says that she's cool. The creators of the game never mention how the two actually meet.**

 **I skipped passed them talking and putting fliers up because remember, Chloe does have abandonment and trust issues, which would mean lots of awkward moments of silence. Also, Kate is pretty shy as well.**

 **Next chapter will be the actual start to Episode 1.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Chrysallis AU Pt 1

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86/King Reeses here.**

 **Just a quick reminder, I will be writing this as if I'm actually playing the game. Also, the AU/Non-canon stuff will happen after Max gets her time traveling powers.**

* * *

 **Bold Underline = Critical Decision**

 _ **Bold Italics =** **Non Critical Decision** **  
**_

Regular Text = Dialogue and narration

 _Italics = Thought dialogue_

* * *

 **Life is Strange: Deluxe:**

 **Episode 1: Chrysalis**

 **Monday, October 7th, 2013**

* * *

 **Max's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying face first on the ground. I tilted my head up slightly and looked up at the dark gray sky. Thunder rumbled as thick droplets of rain descended from the sky and pelted the back of my body. I slowly stood up and watched as the wind began to pick up. Several trees were fighting against the wind to stay rooted. I jumped when I saw a bright beam of lightning come down and strike a small tree, instantly killing it.

 _'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. _'What's happening?'_

I looked around once more and I was still puzzled.

 _'I'm trapped in a storm?'_ I thought to myself. _'How the hell did I get here in the first place?'_

I had little time to ponder as a tree branch came flying at me, missing my face by mere inches. I took in a deep breath before focusing on the sights ahead of me. I notice a path that lead to a lighthouse.

 _'I'll try going to the lighthouse,'_ I thought to myself. _'I think I'll be safe there.'_

I started slowly making my way towards the lighthouse. I raised my left arm in front of me to shield anything that's blown my way from hitting me as I walked in a slightly crouched stance.

I walked a good twenty feet before making a left. As I made my way up a small slope, I made sure to dig my feet into the ground with every step I took in order to not be blown away by the winds. A few stray tree branches blew passed me, just barely brushing against my right leg as I continued on. I made a slight right before walking another fifteen feet before I reached an open area with fewer trees. I was now just ten feet away from the lighthouse.

 _'I'm almost there,'_ I thought to myself.

I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was fighting against the gray cloudy sky to shine. Just as I was about to make my way towards the lighthouse, something told me to make a slight left and head over to the picnic bench at the edge of the cliff. I made my way towards the picnic bench and looked out at the Pacific Ocean and saw the huge twister sucking everything up in it's path. I jumped when a large boat was launched into the air and hit the lighthouse, causing the structure to collapse.

"Holy shit!" I shouted in horror.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

I jolted awake and my heart was beating really fast. I put my hands onto my head and noticed that I was no longer soaked, but completely dry. I checked my surroundings and notice that I am in class mid lecture from my art teacher, Mark Jefferson.

 _'Okay, I'm in class,'_ I thought to myself. _'What the hell now?'_

Mr. Jefferson's words were just a blur to me at the moment as I gazed up at the clock, which read just a few minutes to 4:00 P.M. This meant that class was almost over for the day.

I glance over to the left and see a stuck up girl with long blonde hair with a mean look on her face. While Mr. Jefferson had his back turned to the class, she didn't hesitate to throw a balled up note across the room, hitting a petite girl with a darker shade of blonde hair in the side of the head. The poor petite girl could barely concentrate on the lecture going on. tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

I jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of the voice of one of my worst enemies. "Diane Arbus," she answered in her soft, but cocky voice.

Mr. Jefferson's face lit up at that answer. "There you go, Victoria!" he praised. "Why Arbus?"

I tuned out Victoria as she began explaining her answer. As I did that, I decided to quietly rummage through the items on my desk. The first thing I took a look at was a picture I had taken of myself with my back facing the camera. _'Look at this crap,'_ I mentally criticized my own photo. _'I can't show this to Mr. Jefferson.'_

After looking at my photo, I slid it back under my notepad. I then took a look at my journal as Victoria's voice continued to echo in the background. I skimmed through the first few pages of my journal before shutting it. I then took a brief look at my pencil case. _'I really need to update to the 21st century.'_ I thought to myself.

I was still not paying attention to what Mr. Jefferson was saying. I laid my eyes on my old school Polaroid camera. I don't know why, but on a whim, I picked up my Polaroid camera, positioned it and took a selfie.

The moment I took the selfie was when I wanted to slap myself. This got the attention of Mr. Jefferson.

"Shh, I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a selfie," Mr. Jefferson said as he looked straight at me.

He took his eyes off of me and I breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his lecture, which I immediately tuned out, due to the brief moment of embarrassment.

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Jefferson turned his attention back to me and addressed me directly. "Now Max, since you've caught our attention and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self portrait?"

I thought I knew the answer, but it wasn't coming to me right now. I was completely thrown off by being put on the spot like this.

 ** _"You're asking me?" (Drag mouse to the left)_**

 ** _"I don't know," (Drag mouse to the right)_**

I could feel the pressure and knew that I had to answer.

"You're asking me?" I asked slowly. "Let me think. I… um…"

I was cut off by Mr. Jefferson slamming his fist against his desk. "You either know this, or you don't," he replied in an irritated tone. "Is there anybody here that knows their stuff?"

Just when my day couldn't get any worse, Victoria, Queen Bitch of Blackwell decided to answer. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes" a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror," she stated in her soft, but stuck up tone before turning my direction. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

Victoria irritated me so much. I wanted so badly to just get up, walk over there and shut her up. I was so angry that I didn't even hear what Mr. Jefferson was saying after Victoria gave her little speech. The next thing I knew, the bell rang and everyone started gathering their belongings and getting up to leave. But not before Mr. Jefferson made some last minute reminders in regards to the Everyday Heros contest.

"Guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo into the Everyday Heros contest," Mr. Jefferson reminded. "I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I know you're pretending not to see me."

After Mr. Jefferson's final words, I gathered up my things and stood up from my desk. I couldn't help but see Victoria standing up at Mr. Jefferson's desk, kissing ass again. I then look to my right to see a depressed Kate Marsh with her head down. I looked over to see the crumpled up piece of paper that was thrown at her in class by Taylor. I made my way over, crouched down and picked the piece of paper up. I unfolded the note and read it quietly to myself.

Dear Kate,

We love your porn video!

XOXO

Blackwell Academy

I was fuming after reading the note that was thrown at Kate during class. I pocketed the note, so that no one else could see the contents of it.

I made my way back over to Kate in order to try and comfort her. "Hi Kate," I greeted kindly.

Kate turned her attention to me and greeted me back. "Oh, hi Max," she replied in a sad monotone.

I really didn't know what to say next to Kate. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to say something that would make her even more upset.

 ** _"I hope I didn't embarrass you," (Drag mouse to the left)_**

 ** _"You seem quiet today," (Drag mouse to the right)_**

After just a brief moment of silence, I decided to make it not about me.

"You seem quiet today," I stated.

"I'm just thinking too much," Kate replied with the same sad monotone.

"I hear that," I replied. "Would you like to go grab a cup of tea?"

Kate slowly shook her head no. "No thanks," she replied. "I have to go over homework."

I just slowly nod my head at her response. "Okay, I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Sure," Kate quickly replied.

Kate started packing up her things and I just wanted to get out of that classroom already. I couldn't help but overhear Victoria's ass kissing conversation with Mr. Jefferson, though. My nosiness got the best of me and I glanced over at something engraved on one of the desks. I took the moment to take a picture of it with my camera. After shaking the newly developed Polaroid a couple of times, I placed it into my bag. Not wanting to be in the classroom any longer, I hurried to the classroom entrance/exit. But just when I had my hand on the doorknob, Mr. Jefferson stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I see you, Max Caulfield," Mr. Jefferson said as he stared at me. "Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry."

I silently groaned under my breath before making my way over to Mr. Jefferson. Victoria shot me a dirty look once I got closer.

"I'd never let when a future photographer avoid handing in her picture," Mr. Jefferson said.

I didn't know how to respond. The photo I took was not something I wanted to hand in.

"Do I have to?" (Drag mouse to the left)

"I don't have any time." (Drag mouse to the right)

I took a deep breath before finally giving the art teacher an answer.

"I didn't have any time," I lied though my teeth. "Way too much homework."

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Jefferson saw right through my lie and the look on his face proved that. "Max, you're a much better photographer than you are a liar," he stated.

I zoned out again as he continued to lecture me. The main thing was how annoyed I was at Victoria bending over the desk trying to flirt with the art teacher.

I snapped back out of my own little world when Mr. Jefferson stopped talking. I took this chance to quickly make my way towards the door for the second time. This time, I was able to leave without being called back.

I made my way out into the hallway where I could hear several students talking at once. I saw Ms. Grant walk out of her classroom, which was located across from Mr. Jefferson's class. She was carrying a clipboard with a petition on it and she also didn't look very pleased. To the right of the science room were Taylor and Courtney gossiping as they waited for Victoria to exit Mr. Jefferson's classroom.

I needed to go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I took out my headphones and played the first song on my iPad in order to drown out the chatter from everybody in the halls. I relaxed a bit when the song 'To All of You' started playing over the people talking in the halls.

I walked over to my locker and looked inside. I took a moment to check out the picture of my parents before shutting the locker. Afterwards, I continued towards the bathroom, but on my way there, I saw Daniel getting bullied by Logan and some other mean jock. I took a deep breath before continuing. As I was walking, I saw a missing person's poster out of the corner of my right eye. My nosy side was telling me to read the poster, but I needed to get to the bathroom right away.

I entered the final stretch of the hallway leading to the bathroom. To my right was the vending machine and soda machine and to my left were more missing person's posters and a few other things I didn't really care to read about.

I walked by the vending machines and saw Juliet from my floor talking to her boyfriend Zachery. Ms. Grant was standing near Principal Wells' office with a serious look on her face.

I was just mere feet from the bathroom, so I quickly made my way to the door of the girl's bathroom and entered. _'Empty, good,'_ I thought to myself. _'Now no one can see my meltdown.'_ I turned the iPad off and removed the headphones before putting them back into my bag.

I glanced to the left and saw graffiti written on one of the stall that read "Rachael Amber is a bitch." I faintly remember the name from the missing posters I just saw a bit ago.

I made my way over to the sink and looked into the mirror where a drawing of coke bottle glasses and a mustache was. I turned the faucet and ran my hands through the warm water before splashing my face with it. I turned the water off and dried my hands on my jeans before pulling out the photo I intended to turn in to Mr. Jefferson. After a brief moment, I decided to just rip the photo up. I watched as the remains of the Polaroid floated towards the bathroom floor.

I blinked twice in surprise when I saw a pretty blue butterfly fluttering around. I turned around and watched it land at the edge of the garbage can. _'I can't pass up a photo like this.'_ I thought to myself as I took out my Polaroid camera. I focused as the butterfly flapped it's blue wings. I clicked the button and took the photo as the newly taken picture came out of my camera. I took the Polaroid out and shook it twice before placing it into my bag.

I jumped when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I hid behind the corner and saw a guy with short light brown hair wearing a red jacket over a white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. The guy was mumbling under his breath a bit before he started talking out loud to himself. "It's cool, Nathan," he said. "Don't stress. You're okay, bro. Just count to three…"

The guy now known as Nathan made his way over to one of the sinks before he continued talking to himself.

"Don't be scared," he told himself. "You own this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up. You're the boss."

The bathroom door opened again and a girl with short blue hair wearing a black beanie on her head, black jacket over a white tank top, a necklace and jeans entered the bathroom. "I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say," she said. "Now, let's talk bidness."

The girl shut the door and folded her arms before looking Nathan dead in the eye.

"I got nothing for you," Nathan quickly replied.

"Wrong. You got hella cash!" The girl argued back.

"That's my family," Nathan argued. "Not me."

The blue haired girl didn't hesitate to taunt Nathan. "Oh, boo-hoo, poor little rich kid," she mocked. "I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here." The girl wasn't done yet because she walked right up to him and got right in his face before she continued pushing his buttons. "I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them."

Nathan was clenching his fists in anger now as his face was starting to wrinkle up out of anger. The blue haired girl wasn't done yet, though.

"Man, I can see the headlines now," the girl taunted.

"Leave them out of this, bitch," Nathan shot back.

The blue haired girl just didn't know when to stop, though. "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself," she daid in a raised tone.

This was what pushed Nathan over the edge. He whipped out a pistol, causing me to nearly piss myself. The blue haired girl jumped back in surprise at seeing the gun.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing with!" Nathan shouted in anger as he aimed the gun straight at the blue haired girl.

The blue haired girl was now shaking now, but she put on her best brave face. "Where'd you get that?" she asked as she was suddenly pushed up against the wall. "What are you doing? Put that thing down!"

My heart was beating so fast as I was shaking uncontrollably. I knew that I had to stay still in order for that psycho to not catch me and end up shooting me instead.

Nathan puts the gun to the girl's stomach now. "Don't ever tell me what to do!" he yelled. "I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"

Unfortunately for the blue haired girl, she just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. "You're going to get into hella more trouble for this than drug," she stated in an attempt to get him to put the gun away. This didn't work, though.

"Nobody would ever miss your punk ass would they?" Nathan shouted.

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" the girl shouted.

Nathan fired the gun into the girl's stomach. Blood started gushing out as she started falling towards the ground. I couldn't stay hidden any longer, so I rushed from behind the corner. "No!" I shouted as I raised my hand. But something weird happened. Everything started going in reverse and I blacked out.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was back in Mr. Jefferson's class. 'What the fuck?!' I thought to myself. I watched as the events that I've already experienced play out again. Poor Kate Marsh was being bothered again, Mr. Jefferson was going on and on again with his lecture.

I got startled when I saw my phone light up. When that happened, I bumped my Polaroid camera off the desk, smashing it into pieces. _'God damn it!'_ I thought to myself. I just sat at my desk as Mr. Jefferson continued his lecture, which I already heard. I really wanted to bang my head against my desk the moment Victoria started talking about Arbus again. I was really wondering if I could really go back in time now. I decided to concentrate before raising my hand into the air just like I did back in the bathroom. Everything turned to a blur and things started to go in reverse. I watched as my broken camera put itself back together before floating back onto my desk like nothing happened. 'Wow, I actually did it!' I mentally celebrated.

I knew that Victoria was going to start talking again, so I took the time to take a selfie, just like I did previously. The next thing I knew, Mr. Jefferson had asked me the same question he had asked me previously.

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the process that gave birth to the first self portraits?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

My mind was racing when Mr. Jefferson asked me this question again. I needed to get to the bathroom as soon as I could.

 _ **"I feel sick." (Slide mouse to the left)**_

 _ **"I need to go to the bathroom." (Slide mouse to the right)**_

I took a deep breath before finally speaking up. "I really need to go to the bathroom," I blurted out with urgency in my voice.

My hopes of getting out of class quickly disappeared when Mr. Jefferson gave me an 'I'm not buying it.' face. "Nice try, Max," he replied. "But you're not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class."

I mentally slapped myself. _'God damn it,'_ I thought to myself. _'Jefferson wants to keep me after class.'_ I watched half interested as Victoria began talking again. I need time to save that girl with the blue hair. Once Victoria stopped speaking, Mr. Jefferson praised her just like last time. I knew I needed to somehow go back to when Mr. Jefferson asked me that question. So, I raised my hand up like I did back in the bathroom and suddenly, the room became slightly blurred and everything started going in reverse. After about a minute or two, I was back to the point after I took my selfie, but before Mr. Jefferson put me on the spot. And like expected Mr. Jefferson put me on the spot again. This time, I decided to give him the right answer.

"The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named Louis Daguerre around 1830," I said to the class.

I was relieved when Mr. Jefferson gave me a look of approval.

"Somebody has been reading as well as posing," Mr. Jefferson said. "Nice work Max."

After receiving my praise, I shot Victoria a dirty look before tuning out the rest of what Mr. Jefferson was saying. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. As students started gathering their things and leaving the room, Mr. Jefferson started reminding some of us to turn in a photo for the everyday heros contest. I went over to Kate to see how she was doing again. Unfortunately, she wasn't up for going out to get a cup of tea. After saying my goodbyes to Kate, I decided to head for the door and go to the bathroom in order to try and save that girl. However, I was stopped by Mr. Jefferson just as I reached for the door handle.

"I see you, Max Caulfield," Mr. Jefferson said. "Don't even think about leaving this classroom until we talk about your entry."

On one hand, I knew I should just go back and talk to him, but on the other hand I really needed to get to the bathroom and hope to save that girl.

 **Walk over to Mr. Jefferson. (Move mouse to the west)**

 **Ignore Mr. Jefferson and leave the classroom. (Move mouse to the east)**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Finally, got this chapter finished. I normally don't apologize, but I am very sorry that it took me a thousand years to get this chapter out. I was going to get this out either late March or early April, but real life happened. I first lost my internet/phone service I had because I used a lot of data and my phone provider didn't like it. Then I had to file complaints to go through hell in order to not only retain my phone number, but also get established with new service.**

 **As for chapter content, I know 99% of it was canon with only the last bit being an AU critical decision. Next chapter will be the start of more of the AU content not found in the game. Expect quicker updates now that I'm not distracted fighting with former service providers and other real life situations.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
